


Boo Normal [Post-Episode]

by Destany_Mitchell



Series: Boo Normal [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destany_Mitchell/pseuds/Destany_Mitchell
Summary: * Light Spoilers for Boo Normal * A continuation of Lucifer and Ella's night in the lab after Azrael left.  Ella learns a few things about the two angels in her life.





	Boo Normal [Post-Episode]

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Ella to learn Lucifer's secret. After watching Boo Normal, I couldn't stop this.

**Boo Normal**

 

She didn't know what prompted the visit or his endless patience while she babbled on about all things science and forensics, but the last couple of hours while she worked with Lucifer was one of the best nights in her lab in a long time.  She appreciated his presence and company but there was a morose vibe coming off of him that seemed to make him more subdued than normal.  His presence in her lab was always welcome but it tended to end up more chaotic and with extra work for her to do than being actually productive. 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he worked on cleaning a Petri dish, his focus so intense, she was certain it had never been so clean since it was initially put into use. 

"OK.  Not that I don't appreciate the company or the thorough cleaning of the dishes, but what gives?"

"I'm sorry?" He looked up at her, his expression guarded and defensive.  The openness he'd been giving off all evening abruptly coming to a halt and she felt her heart break at the ease he guarded himself.  It was so easy to forget that something had happened to him once-upon-a-time to make himself believe he was the Devil; that he was some kind of evil force.  She found herself wanting to find whoever was responsible for his self-esteem issues and beat them with something sharp, blunt, and heavy.  She'd make work of the tools when she knew what she was up against.

"Look, Lucifer, I love you man, but I can't sit here all night and pretend I don't notice something is bothering you. So, if you want to talk about it, whatever it is, I'm a good listener and I won't judge." She told him, offering him a small smile and resisting the urge to throw her arms around him in a hug.  He needed more hugs in his life but she was certain he would bolt if she tried.  He was practically a brother to her and she wanted him to open up more.  "I'll even keep the hugs to myself ... well, maybe.  It depends how depressed you get." She added, throwing in a wink. 

Lucifer gave her a small smile in return and something softened in his eyes when he looked at her.  He was studying her and Ella could never guess what was going on in that head of his.  She thought if she ever truly knew, she'd be one of the blessed ones. But the look he was giving her was as if he was seeing someone else entirely and she wondered what he  was trying so hard to see.

The moment stretched and she shrugged before it turned awkward and went back to her computer, studying the readings and results from her last test.  It was still processing but she noted some preliminary findings she needed to follow up on.  She was jotting notes and her follow up procedures when his voice broke the silence.

"You just ... I was recently reminded how much you remind me of someone I was once close to."  Lucifer stated, his words measured and matter of fact but Ella could hear the fondness behind them.  She looked up from her findings and resisted the urge to "aw" at the sentiment.  Lucifer Morningstar rarely did sentiment and it was usually from a place of awkwardness and inappropriate timing; like he didn't know how to properly handle the full spectrum of human emotions and everything that goes with it.

"I hope that's a good thing," Ella said with a grin. 

"It is," Lucifer said and she could see the hesitation in his eyes before he sighed and added "you remind me of my little sister." His voice was heavy, his expression going from carefully guarded to fond and sad.  Almost like he'd lost her and Ella had a panicked moment of wondering if his sister had died.  Maybe that was his deal.  Maybe he'd lost his little sister and he cast himself as the Devil because, in some twisted view of his, he felt he was responsible.  She felt her heart breaking for him and she really wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him until he forced himself away and even then, she'd keep trying to comfort him.  She couldn't image that kind of pain or loss.

"What was her name?" Ella found herself asking before she could reign it in.  She could see the hesitation in his eyes and she found herself panicking.  "I mean, you don't have to...I didn't mean to...I just"

"Her name is Azrael."

Is.  He had said is.  She felt herself release a breathe she didn't know she had been holding.  His sister wasn't dead then.  That was good.  That was...that was really good.

"Azrael? Like the Angel of Death?" She asked and her laptop beeped, signaling another round of results had finished.  She turned away from him and turned to the screen, reading the prompts and cycling into the next round of processing.  Once she was certain the program was running and was back to work, she glanced over towards the sink and felt her heart sink. 

Lucifer wasn't there.  She felt a wave of disappointment hit her.  She had really hoped this was their moment.  Their time when she'd get him to open up to her to tell her more about his past about his feelings or whatever he wanted to talk about.  But it looked like he wasn't quite ready for that step.  She turned away from the laptop and moved over to her radio to break the silence and ran into something solid. 

"I apologize Ms. Lopez," His British accent heavy in the sudden silence.  She glanced up and realized he had moved to put her Petri dishes away. 

"Dude, you move like a cat!" She couldn't help but blurt out and found herself laughing at the words.  He grinned at her, a genuine smile that reached his eyes and she couldn't help but think that she wished she saw that expression on him more.  She really wanted to beat whoever had forced him to guard himself so carefully, even if it was the G-Man upstairs. 

"Do you want to talk about her?" Ella asked as she reached out and touched his arm, giving it a squeeze.  She was close enough to hug him but she knew she needed to be careful.  He is like a cat.  Too much too fast and you'll never see him again.  But if you coax and are gentle, and extremely patient, you can get the creature to seek out your comfort of its own accord.

"About whom?"

"Azrael."

He shrugged at her prompting and looked away from her.

"There's not much to say.  She's my sister and I haven't seen her since ..." He trailed off, his expression changing into a kaleidoscope of emotions before the mask went back up.   But she was able to pick up on pain, anger, sadness, and regret in the mix.  Maybe a bit of longing.  "It's been awhile." He finished.

Ella sighed and decided to take pity on him and work within his metaphor.

"Since the Fall?"

 He looked up at her, surprise in his expression.  She could see him studying her, like he was trying to decide if she was being sincere in her question or if she was mocking him.  She wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes but he nodded and turned away.  Ella dropped her hand from his arm and to his hand, giving it a squeeze and she was surprised when he returned the gesture.

"You can talk about her, if you want. I'd love to hear about your sister." Ella coaxed and squeezed his hand once again before letting go.

"She's a lot like you, actually."

Ella snorted.  "The Angel of Death is a nerd?"

"A bit, yeah." He said, smiling and Ella found herself laughing at the image.  "Angels don't get to chose their profession like you lot," He stated.  "Dad says his will and that is the end of things."

"So when God said 'Let there be light...'" Lucifer's expression immediately went from something honest to guarded.  The effect was so immediate, Ella could almost feel the gush of air displacement from the doors slamming shut. "Or whatever, that's your job? Regardless if you're the best fit for it?"

"The roles typically fit the Angel, but yes."

"The Angel of Death is a nerd?"

"Would you rather she be a sociopath?"

He did have a point on that one.  It just seemed so ... so ... wrong.  That someone like her to be responsible for that part of the human experience.  How could they not be tainted by that?

"Her job isn't to murder or maim or any of that.  She also has a rather tarnished reputation by humanity.  Her job is to help souls to cross over.  Her presence is meant to soothe and She provides comfort during the transition from Earth to the Silver City.  Especially when your end is a violent one." Lucifer explained. "So, it actually makes sense she'd be compassionate and caring and, as you've said, a bit of a nerd."

"You think we're a like?"

"I don't mean to offend."

"No it's just ..." Ella had to take a moment to process.  "You just ... that's probably the highest compliment anyone has ever given me."

"I'm ... sorry?"

"You compared me to an angel!"

"My mistake," He said, grinning at her.  "Would you rather be a demon? They're actually much more personable than you'd expect."

Ella reached out and slapped him lightly on the arm, grinning and tears stung her eyes.  She didn't care if he was a crazy method actor or not.  He told her she reminded him of his sister and the way he talked about her ... she could tell he loved her. That this woman, Azrael, was special to him. 

"So tell me a story about your sister," Ella said, grinning at him. 

"There's not much to tell," Lucifer said, and his eyes took on that pained expression from earlier. "I told you, until recently, I haven't seen her since"

"Wait! Wait! Hold the phone!" Ella turned to face him, eyes wide, slapping him lightly on the arm again. "Your sister was here and you didn't introduce us!"

"It wasn't like I _knew_ she was here.  She just ... dropped in." Lucifer said and she could see him hesitate, like he was withholding something.

"You should have brought her by.  Dude! you've met my brother!" Lucifer's eyes darkened at that reminder and she moved on before he could ponder that emotion too much longer.  She would have to make a note to ask him about that one again another day. "it's only fair I should have been able to meet your sister! She sounds awesome."

"She is." Lucifer said, smiling slightly.  He was regarding her with an odd look in his eyes, like he was struggling with something big.

"Well...next time she's in town, you, me, and Azrael are totally getting drinks." Ella told him, poking him in the chest. "And they don't even have to be on _you_."

"Like I'd let you and Ray Ray drink anywhere but at Lux." Lucifer stated rolling his eyes and Ella's grin started to fall as her brain narrowed in on two words. Ray Ray. She could feel her expression fall, and she was certain her face must have paled.

"Ms. Lopez? Ella? Are you alright?" Lucifer asked, concern and a bit of panic in his voice.

"Where did you hear that name?" Ella found herself asking, blood pounding in her ears.

"What name?" He asked and it sounded far away, as if through a tunnel.  It was because of her heart pounding, her blood rushing and she must have been drowning.  His voice was too far away yet he was right next to her.

"Damn it, Lucifer!" Ella yelled, tears stinging her eyes.  She should have known.  Somehow, he found out and he was making fun of her.  His brand of crazy wouldn't accept hers.  How could she have been so stupid?

"Ms. Lopez, I don't..."

"How did you know about Ray Ray?" She asked, tears blurring her vision as she felt her heart break.  How could she not have seen it? She knew better.  She's been through this before.  It always ends the same.  Chloe had given her false security.  "Is it some kind of joke to you?"  She asked, a sob coming out as she said it.

She could see him fumbling, trying to figure out what to say.  Ella wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what his excuse was but damn it, she couldn't go through this again. Not with him.  Not with someone she thought might understand and accept her for her.  Not make it into some kind of a joke.

"Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry, I didn't ... Azrael really is my sister.  And she really is the Angel of Death and ... when I was ... before I fell, she was Ray Ray to me.  She was the shadow I never wanted but was always there.  And she ... Ella, I didn't know she had taken it upon herself to be your guardian."

"Just ... Stop.  Stop it with the metaphors and the angels and devils and ... I just can't. I can't do this." Ella said, turning away from him and she didn't know where to go but she knew she couldn't face him. Not right now, and not like this.  She'd figure out what to do later but somehow, she'd get him unwelcomed from her lab.  She'd ... she'd avoid him.  She didn't want to go back to Detroit but maybe ... maybe she would have to get away from _this_ again.

"Ms. Lopez, please, let me" he had grabbed her wrist and she froze, knowing his grip was stronger than her.  "Ella, please,"

"I can't believe you of all people would do this to me, Lucifer," She whispered, tears still running down her cheeks.  She refused to break down in front of him but she couldn't keep back all of her emotions.  She wasn't him.  She didn't have a wall and a mask.  Though she'd sell her soul to the devil for one right now if she could protect herself from this pain.  "Of all people, I thought the man who claims to be the devil would understand how it would feel to be the girl who sees ghosts. A ghost. But I guess I was wrong and that hurts.  Are you happy?"

"Please, Ella, just let me explain.  I can-" But she shook her head and pulled on her arm to free it but he didn't let go and didn't loosen his grip.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go."  She threatened, her voice stronger than her emotions and she was momentarily proud of herself for sounding stronger than she ever felt.  Maybe she did have a mask; it was just more fragile than his.

"Ella, just ... please turn around." Lucifer said, his voice sounding broken. She felt something like pressure and the air displace behind her.  Did she leave a window open? "I promise to let you go and never see you again if you want, but please, just ... turn around first."

She sniffed and took a moment to clear the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew they'd be tear filled and red but she couldn't help that.  But she wouldn't be crying when she turned to face him.  She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.  She took a deep breath to steal herself and turned around and froze at the sight before her, a small gasp escaping her throat.

Lucifer stood behind her, his expression guarded, almost weary.  He looked like the same old Lucifer except for the giant white wings that sprouted from his back. They were a white like she'd never seen before.  So purely white that it couldn't be possible.  They seemed to glow like they had their own light and she couldn't stop herself from reaching a hand out to touch one.  They had to be as soft as they looked.  As she stared at them, she swore she could hear a low hum coming from them.  Like soft music.  The kind of music that they tried to replicate at church but it would never come close to this ... this ... heavenly glow and heavenly sound.  They were magnificent and beautiful and she had to touch it.  To confirm it was real.  Her hand stretched out and seemed to move in slow motion.  As if he knew what she was going to do, the wing moved more out of reach and behind him. The movement shook her out of her stupor and she looked back at him, into his eyes and her eyes widened.

Gone were the chocolate brown eyes she normally saw when she looked at them.  Inside the soft brown were flames.  They swirled and moved and flickered as if they lived in his eyes.  It was like watching a campfire inside of those irises and she found herself mesmerized by the combination.  The fire in his eyes and the heavenly glow of the wings behind him.  She always knew he was different that he might have been special but this ... this was just ...

She was aware she was laughing and she couldn't stop herself.  She had taken the Devil to Church.  She actually had the Devil go to mass with her. 

"Ms. Lopez?" She could hear him say and she broke away from his gaze, gasping between laughs.  She was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't breathe.  Her lungs hurt and she was fairly certain her nose had started to run as well.  But fuck!  The Devil went to church with her.

"Ms. Lopez?" He tried again and she could hear the concern, the heartbreak in his voice and she could feel his hands on her arms but she couldn't stop herself.  This whole thing was absurd and how the fuck was this her life? She realized she was hunched over, gasping between giggles and she didn't understand how he couldn't be laughing.

"Devil ... Church..." she managed to gasp out and she saw him looking at her in deep concern before it clicked and he started to laugh with her.  That action seemed to make something inside of her come back together because she was suddenly able to stop the giggles, breathe, and she found herself weak and Lucifer leading her to a chair. She sat down in it and sniffed and next thing she knew, a handkerchief was in her hand she was wiping the tears from her eyes and nose. 

"I seriously took the Devil to Church," She managed to state, looking into his eyes as she processed that fact.

"You did." He stated, his expression guarded.  He was staring at her intently, like he was studying her.  Like he was looking for something but she'd be damned if she knew what it was. 

"Am I going to hell?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.  Taking the Devil into God's House had to be an offense right?

"Absolutely not." Lucifer stated with such finality she knew it to be true.  That even if she was damned, he wouldn't allow it.  She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling her brain starting to reconnect and put the pieces of this conversation back together into some semblance of sense. 

"So Ray Ray is really ..."

"The Angel of Death, yes." Lucifer stated.  "I'm...I'm sorry you found out this way.  I just ... I was trying to figure out how to tell you but ..." He looked away but not before Ella noticed the helpless look in his eyes.  What she wasn't sure about was if he was sorry for the abruptness of the knowledge or the fact he ever gave it to her.  She'd have to mull that one over and figure out how to reassure him he did the right thing.  She needed to know.  He was her friend, more than a friend, and she needed to know that side of him. 

"It's ok.  I'm glad I know I'm not crazy," Ella said, smiling as she looked at him. "That you're not crazy."

"Or we're both looney tunes." Lucifer stated with a shrug and a conspiratorial grin.

"I could choose worst company," Ella stated, reaching out and taking his hand.

"You're taking this rather ... well." Lucifer said, his voice cautious and tenuous, as if he said the wrong thing she'd break. 

"I told you when we met, I always thought the Devil got a bad rap.  And now I know the actual Devil, I know it to be true more than ever."

The look he gave her she couldn't read.  There were too many emotions there and too much time of being demonized that she didn't think there would ever be a name to what he felt.  But she couldn't resist anymore.

"Just know that I have a million questions to ask you but for now ... I know you don't do the hugging thing, but I'm going to hug you now." She stated before throwing her arms around him and pulling him in close.  She felt him tense, his whole body like hugging a brick wall but she didn't care.  She was going to hug him a lot more now that she knew.  He needed hugs.  She'd also put in a few pointed words to the Big Man in her next prayers for him but for now, she was going to hug him and show him that not everyone thinks the Devil is a monster.

"I'm glad Azrael chose you, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer finally said, relaxing slightly into her hug and returning the gesture rather stiffly.

"Me too, Lucifer.  Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently intended to be a one-shot but feedback and plot bunnies may change that. No promises. I appreciate any criticism.


End file.
